Nikki & Helen
by neoxpatch
Summary: Et si Helen passait de l'autre côté des barreaux
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer « La série Bad Girls ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de Shed production. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Mise ne place du décor

Et si Helen Stewart passait de l'autre coté des barreaux pour tenir compagnie à Nikki.

POV Helen :

Gardien : Rentre, voici ton nouveau logement pour ces 10 prochaines années, tu as de la chance, tu as le droit à une cellule individuelle.

Helen : qu'elle privilège

Gardien : bon allez install toi dans une heure c'est la promenade.

Détenue : Tient voila une nouvelle, je suis Yvonne et toi ?

Oh elle m'a fait peur il va falloir que je m'endurcisse si je ne veux pas mal finir ici

Helen: Helen

Yvonne : tu es l'a pourquoi ?

Helen: j'ai tué mon marie, j'ai pris 10 ans

Yvonne : on va se croiser souvent alors. Si tu veux on peut aller à la promenade ensemble je te présenterais les autres.

Helen: c'est sympa, merci

Dans la cours.

Yvonne : les filles je vous présente Helen, alors voici Barbara notre pro en informatique, Nikki notre jardinière, Dainy notre peintre.

Elles ont l'air sympa, pourquoi Nikki me regarde comme ça. J'ai l'impression quel va me dévorer.

Helen: j'ose vous demandez si vous êtes les gentils ?

Nikki : oh quel est mignonne, tu sais ma belle tu es dans une prison, donc je ne suis pas sûr que gentil soit le mot.

Helen: non mais ce je veux dire, est ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Yvonne : allez Nikki arrête de la taquiner elle est nouvelle, laisse lui le temps

Barbara : oui Nikki, arrete de faire ta rebelle, on sait très bien que tu as un cœur en dessous de ta carapace. Hé pour répondre à question oui, nous sommes plutôt cool. Tu es la pour combien temps ?

Helen: 10 ans, j'ai tué mon mari.

Dainy : ah comme Nikki alors.

Nikki : De quoi je me mêle, bon vous me soulez je me rentre

Barbara : quel mouche la piqué

Yvonne : je crois qu'elle voit Trish toute a l'heure, je crois quel appréhende ….

Dainy : Nikki est lesbienne et Trish est sa compagne.

Helen: c'est bien je suis au courant de tout sans rien demander.

Dainy : bon allez on se rentre j'ai faim.

Dans le réfectoire

Yvonne : ça y est ta fini de bouder. (dit-elle à Nikki)

Nikki : vous pouvez comprendre aussi que je peux être stresser, je sais pas pourquoi elle vient me voir.

La visite

C'était l'heure où toutes les personnes partent pour les visites

Gardien : La nouvelle tu viens aussi tu es sur ma liste.

Helen: Comment ça ?

Gardien : quelqu'un veut te voir apparemment, alors dépêche-toi, autrement tu restes là.

Helen: c'est bon, pas besoin d'être désagréable.

Gardien : tu veux vraiment que je sois désagréable

Nikki : bon allez c'est bon, laisse la tranquille, c'est toi qui l'a cherche

Gardien : alors toi, tu ouvres encore une fois ta grande gueule tu vas finir au mitard.

Je m'approche de nikki et lui caresse le bras comme remerciement

POV Nikki

Gardien : Ah mais je comprends mieux, nikki c'est fait une nouvelle amie.

Mais qu'est-ce quel fait, elle est dingue ou quoi, va falloir que je lui parle. Qu'est qui m'a pris de la défendre fasse à ce maton, elle est mignon mais hétéro alors pas de connerie.

Trish : Salut tu vas bien ?(dis elle en m'embrassant sur la joue)

Nikki : comme une personne enfermée, et toi ? tu m'as l'air en forme (en lui prenant la main)

Trish : il faut que je te parle de quelques choses, je pense que tu as pu voir que je n'étais pas beaucoup à la maison ces derniers temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Nikki : QUOI ?tu te fous de moi là. (dit-elle en criant)

Gardien : Nikki tu te calme ou je te ramène

Trish : calme toi s'il te plait, mais je serais toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive

Nikki : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, avec je t'attendrais ma chérie, va te faire voir (dit-elle à voix haute)

Gardien : bon Wade ta gagné, ramène la, tu vas aller faire un tour au mitard ça te calmera

Helen: non, mais vous n'avez pas le droit, elle a du chagrin,

Nikki : laisse tomber il m'a dans le collimateur celui la

Trish : nikki

Nikki : toi, oublie moi c'est mieux

POV Helen

Mais c'est l'enfer ici.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour des visites

POV Helen

Yvonne : Nikki n'est pas avec toi ?

Helen: elle sait emportée au visite, je crois que Trish lui a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, le maton l'a envoyé au mitard

Yvonne : ça lui pendait au nez, depuis un petit moment elle les cherchait, j'espère que sa va aller pour elle

Helen: elle semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur

D'un seul coup nous voyons une nikki passé avec le regard noir sans même nous décrocher un mot. J'essaie de la rattraper

Yvonne : laisse, elle a besoin de se retrouver seul je pense.

Haut-parleur : Ici votre directrice, suite à une invasion de cafard dans les cellules du rez de chaussée. Un réaménagement des cellules va être effectué dès ce soir.

Yvonne : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, avec qui ils vont nous mettre encore

Gardien : Ne vous inquiétez pas les perpètes reste avec les perpètes, pour votre etage vous serez juste 2 par cellule.

Yvonne : c'est-à-dire ?

Gardien : Yvonne tu seras avec Barbara, Nikki avec Helen et pour les autres vous le saurez dans la soirée.

Yvonne : c'est bien on se sentira moins seul

POV Nikki

Nikki: tu parles, j'étais bien seul dans ma cellule moi. Je n'ai pas demandé d'avoir une locataire.

Helen: t'es malheureuse je le conçois, mais t'a pas besoin d'être méchante.

Nikki: on va mettre les choses au clair de suite, t'es pas dans un village de vacance ici. Et surtout on n'est pas ami. Alors fini les petites attention, je ne suis pas ton ange gardien

Helen: bien les choses sont claires maintenant.

Yvonne : bon c'est fini vous 2. Je sens votre tentions sexuelle jusqu'ici alors faite ce qu'il faut parce que ça va être invivable.

N'importe quoi, elle va vraiment chercher trop loin. Après pourquoi je réagis si violemment elle m'a rien fait. Cette histoire avec Trish m'a complètement retourné, il va falloir que je me calme.

Nikki: désolé Helen je me suis emportée

Helen: trop tard le mal est fait.

POV Helen

Gardien : bon Stewart prend tes affaires et tu vas dans la cellule de Wade

Helen: je peux être avec quelqu'un d'autre

Gardien : t'es pas à l'hôtel princesse, tu ne veux pas qu'on te serve le petit dej au lit pendant que tu y es.

Nikki: tu lui parles autrement toi

Gardien : Wade rentre dans ta cellule si tu ne veux pas faire un tour au mitard. Allez rentrer maintenant il faut que je ferme, ne faites pas trop de bruit pour vos retrouvailles les murs ont des oreilles ici.

Helen: Nikki j'ai du mal à te suivre, tu fais tout me défendre face aux matons et quand on est avec les filles tu fais tout pour être en conflit avec moi

Nikki: c'est plus facile pour moi, de me retrouver au mitard que me retrouver seule avec toi, tu me plais Helen c'est pour ça que je suis ôtant changeante, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dans les matons te fond du rentre dedans

Helen: ça serait bien que l'on arrive à cohabiter, pas envie de passer toutes mes nuits toute seule alors que je pourrais les partagés avec toi, on pourrait partager tellement de choses. Autant profiter de ce réaménagement.

Nikki: tu entends quoi par la ?

Helen: tu n'as jamais fait de colocation ?

Nikki: j'ai déjà habité avec des femmes, oui, mais elle partageait mon lit

Helen: apprenons déjà à nous connaitre, si tu as besoin de parler je suis la.

Nikki: tu sais ça va faire 5 ans que je suis ici, je suis déjà fait à l'idée quel rencontre quelqu'un. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Pourquoi d'un coup j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour réconforter, j'ai envie de la voir sourire, la sentir contre moi. Il faut que je me reprenne

Helen: comment ta su que tu préfères les femmes aux hommes ?

Nikki: je mis attendais à cette question, pour faire simple, mon regarde se dirige toujours sur les femmes car je les trouve magnifique, j'aime tout en elle (elle se rapproche de moi et commence a me caresser le visage), j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras depuis que tu es arrivée, je n'arrive pas me défaire des sentiments que j'ai envers toi

Helen: Nikki je … (et je vois visage de s'approcher de plus en plus du mien)


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback ancien chapitre :

Helen: comment t'a su que tu préfères les femmes aux hommes ?

Nikki: je mis attendais à cette question, pour faire simple, mon regarde se dirige toujours sur les femmes car je les trouve magnifique, j'aime tout en elle (elle se rapproche de moi et commence a me caresser le visage), j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras depuis que tu es arrivée, je n'arrive pas me défaire des sentiments que j'ai envers toi

Helen: Nikki je … (et je vois visage de s'approcher de plus en plus du mien)

Fin Flashback

Nikki: Tu ?, je ne te forcerais pas, j'attendrais que tu le veuilles et si ça, n'arrive jamais, je reste ton amie.

Helen: t'es différente toi, pourquoi tu ne montres pas tout ceci au grand jour ?

Nikki: on est dans une prison et j'ai pas envie de me faire manger tout cru

Helen: et tu préfères que je te mange quand est toutes les 2.

Nikki: Oui, mais ce que je veux dire les marques d'attention, quand il y a les autres détente, je ne les veux pu que tu le fasses, car après ils connaissent tes points faible et tu es plus vulnérable.

Helen: je suis ton talon d'achille ?

Nikki: en quelque sorte oui.

Helen: est-ce que ça te dit que l'on fasse un peu plus connaissance ?

POV Nikki

La soirée se passa sans accro, nous apprenions à nous connaitre. Et le lendemain matin, je me réveille en premier, et trouve Helen dans mes bras profondément endormis, elle a l'air d'un ange, elle est tellement belle.

Nikki: allez miss marnotte, il va falloir se réveiller si tu ne veux pas avoir les matons qu'il le fond à ma place.

Helen: hummm, encore 5 min, s'il te plait (en se collant un peu plus à moi)

Nikki: moi ça ne me gêne pas, surtout si tu me le demandes de cette manière

Helen (ouvrant les yeux): oula non ce n'était pas prévu ça

Nikki: y a pas mort d'homme, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je réveille avec une femme sublime dans mes bras

Helen: je m'excuse Nikki, j'ai oublié de te prévenir je suis somnambule.

Nikki: tu avais l'air si paisible.

Helen: c'est vrai que la première nuit que je dors aussi bien

Nikki: je ne veux pas te presser mais les gardiens ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit (elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partie se préparer)

Helen: je commence vraiment à t'apprécier tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier autant à une personne que je connais à peine. Je me sens bien avec toi

Nikki: fait quand même attention, tu as une lesbienne en fasse de toi, je pourrais très bien succomber à tes charme, surtout que tu es une très jolies femme est très cultiver tout ce que j'aime.

Helen: merci de me prévenir, je ferais attention a ne pas trop pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Clé dans la porte

Gardien : allez dehors, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Helen : tiens, tu as commandé le service d'étage mon amour, y fallait pas

Gardien : toi, il va falloir que tu te calmes ou je te fais un rapport, et remballe moi ce sourire avant que je le fasse disparaitre.

Nikki: il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois de lui parler autrement, on est des humains quand même (Helen avançant vers moi et me prenant dans ces bras et me dit à mon oreille) (gardien sortant)

Helen : on va passer un marché toutes les 2, tu arrêtes de chercher les matons, en me défendant, et tu pourras faire toute ce que tu veux quand cette porte est fermée.

Nikki: arrête de me chercher Helen car tu vas me trouver, je pourrais vraiment te prendre aux mots (dis-je en sortant, et pris la direction de la cantine)

Yvonne : tout tu vas tout me raconter, cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Nikki: j'ai un souci, ma colocataire a fini dans mon lit cette nuit, et ce matin elle me chauffe en live devant les matons, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sage

Yvonne : attend, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, elle ne te plait pas ?

Nikki: si c'est bien ça le problème, et ça va faire quelques temps que je n'ai pas …. Enfin bref. C'est une hétéro

Helen: Mais t'a que ce mot à la bouche, est ce que tu m'as posé la question, franchement, je n'aime pas les étiquettes, donc si t'as question « est ce tu as déjà eu des histoires avec des filles ? » la réponse est oui. Tu veux que je le crie sur tous les toits aussi ?

Nikki: putain mais on n'est pas dans une cour de récré Helen, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que l'on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut ici et encore moins tomber amoureuse. Et si tu continues comme ça cela pourrait bien arriver.

Yvonne : qui te parle de tomber amoureuse ?, tu veux pas prendre du bon temps

Helen: Yvonne tu ne m'aides pas là.

Nikki: tu veux vraiment, commencer une histoire ici ?

Helen: pour le moment je veux pouvoir profiter de l'instant présent, c'est la première bonne nuit que je passe ici, et s'il faut que je l'a passe dans tes bras toutes les nuits, je ne vois pas qui m'en empêcherais

Nikki: bah moi

Gardien: Nikki t'a livré pour le jardin est arrivé tu peux venir voir, pour tout vérifier

Dans ma cabane, je te tourne en rond pour enfin arriver à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je m'arrive pas a croire qu'une fille comme ça, autant dire de chose en si peu de temps

Helen: ah tu te caches ici (accouder à la porte de la cabane)

Nikki: je ne me cache pas, je fais mon travail. (se raproche de moi et collant mes levres contre les siennes).

Le baiser fut très tendre. Elle ferma la porte du pied et la poussa contre la porte, notre baiser devient de plus en plus intense. Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir me contrôler, je n'ai envie que d'une chose c'est de la faire mienne. Mais je me décolle de ses lèvres et m'éloigne.

Nikki: sort d'ici

Helen: non

Nikki: tu l'aurais voulu.

Je me jette littéralement sur elle, et passe mes mains sous son tee shirt pour accéder à ces seins. Je sens ça langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Gardien: nikkie je t'ai combien de fois de ne pas fermer cette porte.

Helen: ne t'arrête pas

Nikki: tu m'aides pas là, (je me décale et retourne à mes potes de fleurs)

Helen(ouvrant la porte): désolé je ne savais pas qu'il fallait laisser la porte ouvert, c'est de ma faute.

Gardien: fait attention pour la prochaine fois

Helen vers et passe ces main autour de ma taille.

Helen: j'ai aimé

Nikki: ce n'est pas bien

Helen: arrête de te prendre la tête


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine se passa

Dans la cabane,

Gardien : Pour ton information c'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras avec ta belle, chacun reprend ces cellule à partir de demain

Nikki: pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Gardien : je vous aime bien, et j'ai l'impression quel arrive à te canaliser, il y a semaine je t'aurais dit ça, tu m'aurais envoyé chier.

Nikki: maintenant que l'on est habité à être les 2, ça va faire bizarre.

Gardien: vous pouvez faire une demande pour que l'on vous remette ensemble.

Nikki: Merci c'est sympa pour l'info.

Gardien: j'appuierais votre demande s'il faut.

Nikki: t'es sympa toi

Gardien: content que tu t'en rendes compte

Helen: tu vois se ne sont pas tous des pourris

Nikki: tu sais que c'est pas bien d'écouter au porte

Helen: comme ça je vais te manquer ?

Nikki: a ton avis (dis-je me rapprochant d'elle)

Helen: j'aimerais que tu me le dises clairement

Nikki: oui bébé tu vas me manquer

Helen: tu veux que l'on fasse un mot à la directrice ?

Nikki: maintenant que j'y ai gouté je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en passer.

Helen: déjà accro Melle Wade ?

Nikki: je crois. Embrasse-moi

Helen: avec plaisir

Le baiser fut tendre et passionner.

Yvonne : les filles, votre chambre ne vous suffit pas.

Nikki: t'es jalouse peut être ?

Yvonne : loin de la.

Helen: pourtant ta tort elle embrasse vraiment bien

Yvonne : contente pour vous les filles, mais je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires. On va manger ?

Helen: on arrive

Nikki: qu'est qui se passe ?

Helen : j'aimerais que l'on profite de notre dernière nuit

Nikki: t'es sur de toi ? je ne veux pas te forcer

Helen : j'en ai très envie. Allez viens autrement Yvonne va se demander ou on est passé

Nikki: attends (je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement), maintenant on peut y aller.

Yvonne : vous avez fait vibrer la cabane ou quoi.

Nikki: Yvonne, va falloir que l'on te trouve un nouvelle avocat sa va plus.

Yvonne : bah à force de vous voir vous bécote, ça me rappelle que j'ai fait la chose depuis très longtemps

Nikki: appel ta fille pour quel t'arrange ça.

Yvonne : je vais aller bouquiner moi

Helen : on monte ?

Nikki: Je te suis ma belle

En attendant la fermeture des portes, nous occupâmes à ranger notre cellule.

Helen : pourquoi le temps passe si doucement ?

Nikki: Impatiente demoiselle ?

Helen : je n'arrête pas de me faire des films, depuis toute à l'heure ça n'aide pas à me calmer

Nikki (je l'a prends dans mes bras): hé la ça va mieux

Helen : non ça va pas aider

Je commence à lui embrasser le coup

Helen : Nikki

Nikki: j'ai encore rien fait, j'ai parlé au gardien avant de monter, qu'il nous laisse un peu tranquille.

Helen : la porte n'est pas fermée donc c'est non négociable

Nikki: comme tu veux, je retourne à mon bouquin

Helen : ne le prend pas comme ça

Nikki: je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu me dis des choses agréables et ensuite tu dis stop

Helen : je sais que je te laisse sur ta faim, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'un maton te trouve avec ta mains dans ma culotte et que tu finisses au mitard pour notre dernière nuit.

Gardien : bonne nuit les filles, je ferme.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre.

Nikki: désolé de réagir comme ça, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché une femme, que ça me fait un peur.

Helen : laisse toi allez, ça viendra naturellement

Elle se dirige vers moi et m'enlace. Je me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle passe ces bras autour de mon cou, je l'a dirige vers le bureau, je lui déboutonne ça chemise ou elle ne portait rien en dessous

Nikki: tu sais que c'est une invite à la débauche.

Elle me répondit en m'embrassant et en baladant sa langue dans mon cou, je monte mes mains sur ses seins les caresses et suces leurs extrémités, elle frémit, j'intensifie les vas et vient de ma langue, de ces mains libre, elle enlève mon débardeur et faire glisser mon short jusqu'à mes chevilles.

Helen :Tu es tellement belle. (me passant ces mains sur mon corps, et ce mordant la lèvre inférieur, je monte une de ces jambes autour de moi et passe mes mains sous sa jupe, Je lui caresse les fesses, elle me pousse vers le lit et enlève ces derniers vêtements, je le la vois descendre sa tête entre mes jambe et me lèche, d'une manière très intense. Je peux m'empêcher de lui passer la main dans ces cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle remplace sa langue par ces doigt vient se coller contre moi. , elle continue ses va et viens je sens que je vais bientôt arrive au point de non-retour. J'en profite pour accéder à son intimiter, lui donner tout autant de plaisir. L'orgasme ne fit pas attendre.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Nikki

Le lendemain matin

Helen : b b il va falloir se r veiller Nikki: non pas envi (venant se blottir dans ses bras)  
Helen : je me disais qu on pourrait profiter encore un peu avant l ouverture des portes. Nikki: t'es vraiment une diablesse toi Helen : on a encore quelques heures rien qu' nous Nikki: je vais vraiment avoir du mal dormir la nuit prochaine. Helen : promet moi que tu va rester calme comme ces derniers temps, je ne supporterais pas que tu ailles au mitard Nikki: Je ferais attention

2 semaines taient pass es depuis notre premier nuit. Je la voyais de plus en plus de rapprocher d'une autre d tenue.

Yvonne : Arrete de mater comme a, tu vas devenir folle Nikki: j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont de plus en plus proche Yvonne : tu n'as en vouloir qu'a toi meme, c'est toi qui lui a dit "pas contact en public"  
Nikki: j'en suis sur qu'elle fait expres pour me faire rager.  
Yvonne : demande lui, je ne lis pas encore dans les penser.  
Nikki: je vais m'occuper de mes plantes, a me changera les id es

POV Helen :

Yvonne : Helen je peux te parler 2 min ?  
Helen : qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Yvonne : tu ferais mieu, d'aller voir ta copine, parce qu'elle est en train de peter un plomb, cause de ton rapprochement avec shanonne Helen : je vais aller la voir.

Je me rends la cabane de Nikki, et je m'appuis contre le chambranle de porte, elle n'a pas remarqu ma pr sence. Elle est tellement belle. D'un seul tout elle se retourne

Nikki: Putain, tu m'as fait peur.  
Helen : Un petit oiseau m'a dit, que tu ganbergeais un peu trop (je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras)  
Nikki: tu me dois rien, je comprendrais que tu me dises que c'est fini.  
Helen : Regarde moi, j'ai pas l'intention de fuir d'accord. Mais tu comprends, tu m'as dit "pas de contact physique en public", alors oui je suis distante.  
Nikki: Je ne suis pas tr s dou avec les mots, mais si elle continue t'approcher de la sorte, je risque de lui faire regretter Helen : tu es jalouse ?  
Nikki: a se pourrait oui.  
Helen : tu me sembles completement perdu mon b b . Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir quand c'est comme a ?  
Nikki: je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.  
Helen : tes histoires sont les miennes maintenant (je m'avance vers elle est l'embrasse tendrement, elle prolonge notre baiser, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et elle rapproche mon corp du sien, je colle mon front contre le tien) ces nuits seules dans ma cellule m'ont fait reflechir et je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi. Nikki: oh ma puce, je suis tellement heureuse. Gardien : Allez les filles, il faut rentrer.

Nous rentrions dans le r fectoir, et je sentis une main me retenir et je vis Nikki s'approcher de moi, et m'embrasser tendrement devant toutes les d tenues, et on entendit un tonnere d'applaudissement dans le refectoire

Helen : je dois dire que tu sais comment annoncer les choses.  
Nikki : j'aime que les choses soient claires. Yvonne : alors a y est les filles on arrete de se cacher ?  
Nikki : oui, h puis bon 2 semaines sans l'embrasser ou la toucher, c'est trop long.  
Yvonne : tu parles comme quelqu'un qui est amoureux Nikki : je ressent quelques choses pour elle, mais je ne pourrais te dire, si c'est de l'amour.  
Helen : arrete de te poser trop de question (je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse)  
Gardienne : les filles la directrice veut vous voir.

Dans le bureau de la Directrice

Directrice : Assayez vous vous ai fait venir pour vous parlez de votre courrier, pour le partage de celulle

Helen : on vous coute.

Directrice : mes gardiens m'ont fait comprendre que etiez plus que des amies. Je voudrais vous proposer un arrangement. Je sais que Nikki. Je vous propose de vous mettre quelqu'un disopsition pour vous aider r abiliter les celulles. Et ainsi vous pourrez vivre "ensemble".

Nikki : cela compterais comme un travail ? Une fois les cellules r abilit ont pourraient rester ensemble ? je sais que ce n'est pas un village de vacance ici, mais si je dois etre s parer de nouveau d'Helen je prefere rester comme je suis.

Directrice : je comprends tes inqui tudes Nikki, j'ai remarqu depuis quelques temps, que tes voyages au mitard taient plus rare, je suppose qu'Helen en est la raison, donc si vous le souhaitez toujours ce moment la sa sera toujours possible. Oui vous pourrez considerer cette r abilitation comme un vrai travail.

Nikki : vous desirez une quipe de combien de personne ?

Directrice : c'est toi de me dire. Je te propose de voir avec la personne, faire une detail des choses faire. Pour ta part Helen tu veux aider Nikki ou reprendre son activit au jardin ?

Helen : je preferais le jardin, si c'est possible.

Directrice : alors je peux compter sur toi Nikki ?

Nikki : oui, madame

Directrice : Tr s bien. La personne arrivera la semaine prochaine. D'ici la je demande que l'on vous remet dans la meme celule. Si vous pouvez garder ces informations pour vous, pour le moment cela serait bien aimable.

Helen : pas de probleme vous avez ma parole.

Directrice : j'ai confiance en vous me ne d cever pas.

Nikki : Merci vous.


End file.
